Captivate
by 00000001
Summary: … but when those keen amaranth-tinted eyes finally seize her own, she realizes it is useless to make an attempt to run away. —-;


… but when those keen amaranth-tinted eyes finally seize her own, she realizes it is useless to make an attempt to run away. —-;

**authors note; **This is my horrific attempt to write another piece of Austria/Belarus. be OOC and warning for accidental changes in verb tenses.

* * *

><p>•<p>

Natalya. The alabaster beauty of a mere 16 years, fastened to the social status of a somewhat poverty-stricken family.  
>Having a rugged brother and a devoted older sister to restrain her wills and freedom, <em>she <em>lives in a depressingly reserved life of contempt and jealousy over others. A life of darling blonde tresses pinned back as to not drape over mauve irises, and simple outfits to match a petite form.

Contrary to the conventional, false whispers from tauntingly richer classmates, she continuously tries to push her way through the crowds and _sometimes_ gets throughout the day without managing to send yet another arrogant teenager to the nurse's office, hollering and babbling over the sudden attack.  
>Today should've been no different.<p>

Throughout the day, Natalya Arloskaya and her brother, Ivan, and sister, Irina, often face unrelenting criticism from other students whose families are well off. Thankfully, when it comes to being ultimately scrutinized by the school nobles, they're overlooked. Young Natalya has grown accustomed to such proclivities that any unexpected changes could prove catastrophic. Her English teacher, however, was unaware of this as he ushers the new transfer student into class as the bell rung.

Said student wasn't actually transferring from a different school, but rather a different class to now join Natalya's. This boy, cool, collected, and somehow casting the most judgmental look upon all the class, advances to the first seat available, which is conveniently placed at the front of the room. Almost immediately, every undergraduate recognized the styled dark hair, smoldering eyes hidden behind glasses, and the incredibly good-looking signature mole visible beneath pale lips. The teacher, possibly oblivious to the meaning of _social class_ clasps his hands together and thrusts them towards the male, who had already attracted to himself the attention of everyone present, including a few lingerers standing needlessly outside.

"Class, I'd like you to welcome our new student! He just switched classes. His name is…" the teacher hesitates a moment, squinting at the paper held in his shaky grasp, "Roderich Edelstein? Yes, well, please be considerate and if anyone can fill him in on our current group project, please do so. Now get to work!"

Natalya subsequently grumbles, unheard as she is seated in the very back corner. The corner her own little world, as far as anyone else was concerned. She taps her papers against the cold surface of the desk and flips her lovely locks over her shoulder before leaning forward slightly to finish the final bits and pieces of her project by herself.

Roderich, having been quickly enveloped in girls eager to flirt and guys willing to become friends, twists and turns in his seat in a desperate effort to search for any way out of this gruesome popularity contest. As he pivots to the right, in his peripheral vision, the well-known music prodigy spies a small, lonesome figure shying away in the back corner of the classroom. His senses are beguiled by a vague interest in this unfamiliar spectacle, but as he stares, he begins to understand that she's deliberately avoiding his intense gaze.

As approximately thirty minutes pass, not much changes until Natalya makes the fatal mistake of glancing up at the clock to check the time left in the current period. As she prepares to pack up for the day, her concentration set itself upon the boy at the front of the room, only to find he just so happens to be looking back. Her eyes dart all around the room, but keep flickering back to his.

Something in the back of the girl's mind screams for her to get over such a cliché mishap and hurry up before her brother and sister head home. Her conscience reminds her that she has homework to finish and chores to carry out before she has to go to work.

Her mind continues to formulate any some sort of excuse to bolt from her seat and hurry away from this stuffy classroom—from this moment… but when those keen amaranth-tinted eyes finally seize her own, she realizes it is useless to make an attempt to run away.

•

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Obviously, this wasn't too great. Everything was made up on the spot, to be entirely honest. It's not the greatest thing I've written, but it was fun. I kind of want to continue but I have other stories to work on and, most importantly, midterms starting tomorrow. I just really had to write this before I forgot and never ever remembered it.


End file.
